


Jaden Jordan Yuki

by NikDean11194



Series: Yugioh Kids [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikDean11194/pseuds/NikDean11194
Summary: J.J. is just your average trans boy who came out kinda young. He does have his fair share of troubles though





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Now there are a lot of stories I could tell for Jay Jay. I probably will cut them up a bit because I don't want this to be too long. And trust me when I say it would be. A lot of the reason for that is the different timelines or AU's that have been made for this world. So I'm going to start with what's canon for all of these universes before I go into ones that would change depending on the AU used.)

I was five when I first got overtaken by this feeling that I wasn't just the tomboy that everyone thought I was. It wasn't so much that I thought they didn't know me but more the fact that I felt like there was a large part of me that no one really understood. Even though I believed right along with them that I was a girl at the time when Zen came into my life and seemed to question the fact that I was it brought up questions about myself as well. 

I guess I should go back a bit and explain a few things. First I wasn't raised by my father. No one knows for sure what happened to my father. Syrus found me on his doorstep when I was two years old. I lived for three years in peace with myself and happy with Syrus' three kids. Zen and his siblings moved in with us after their parent's deaths, of which I won't get much into.

Anyway, I talked to Zen about my new found thoughts about not being the girl I had the body to be.

"Honestly, Jordan, when you first came up to me I had assumed you were a boy. I mean you don't dress much like a girl and your hair being cut in the same way your fathers is doesn't help the fact that you don't look anything like a girl. Not to mention you don't carry yourself like most girls, or most five-year-olds in general really." Zen says and looks at me, curiously.

"I guess you're right but my body...I was born a girl..."I say, eyes on the floor between my feet as I swing them back and forth over the edge of his bed.

"I don't know about that Jordan. Unfortunately, I don't have the answers for you." Zen says and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

I looked over at him and smiled softly "It's alright Zen. I don't expect you to have all the answers though it's nice to have someone to talk to about it."

And so things went on for a few months of me just battling my mind to figure out who I was until Charlie came into my life. He as well didn't see me as a girl. 

"What? No way. You're sure you're not at least trans or something because you sure don't seem like any girl." Charlie says, pointedly. 

"Trans? What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused by the new word.

"Transgender. Do you seriously not know what that is? Do you live under some kinda rock with no internet or something?" sure Charlie was sorta harsh but then again being the son of a rich man who wasn't exactly the kindest of person. A least he turned out better than his sister...but she's another story altogether.

"Uh well with there being eight of us in the house at the moment we don't have a lot of spare money," I say, blushing faintly at the idea of having to admit that to someone. I don't know what I was so embarrassing an idea but it sorta was.

Luckily Charlie had a tablet that he kept on him when he wasn't in school so he pulled up some info on transgender people and this is what it said. 

Transgender: This term has many definitions. It is frequently used as an umbrella term to refer to all people who do not identify with their assigned gender at birth or the binary gender system. This includes transsexuals, cross-dressers, genderqueer, drag kings, drag queens, two-spirit people, and others. Some transgender people feel they exist not within one of the two standard gender categories, but rather somewhere between, beyond, or outside of those two genders. 

"But I don't get how this applies to me," I say and look at him. 

"You were born female right?" He asks. I just simply nod and he pulls up another information.

FTM stands for Female to Male  
Describes someone born w/ a Female physical form who feels they are actually male & were born into the wrong body. A person that may or may not choose to physically transition into a Male through the following: use of Male hormones, binding breasts, chest reconstruction surgery, "packing" of an artificial penis, surgery to create more male like genitalia.

 

"Oh. But how'd you know that I felt like that?" I ask, shocked that this stranger had been able to read me so well.

"How you carry yourself. You don't exactly act like a girl and you seem unsure of yourself at times. Like you're debating on if you should do something. Like maybe doing it would go against who you are" Charlie says. 

I thought it over and Charlie was right. I fit in there. I don't much act or feel like a girl though I do tend to stop myself from doing things that are too risky because until then I'd thought of myself as a girl but after coming to the realisation that at least two people were okay with me being me I stopped holding myself back.

I let myself go and went on being who I really felt I was. I waited a year before telling anyone else how I felt. I wanted to be sure that these feelings wouldn't just fade away. Unfortunately, Syrus, while not officially calling me crazy, didn't believe me. Trent who was one of my closest friends before just up and called me a freak and said I needed locked in some loony bin. And the youngest of the family, little Megu wasn't any better than her brother. 

I didn't really give anyone else a chance to say anything before I ran off to my room and buried myself in my sheets. I cried my eyes out, not moving from there until I felt a gentle hand on my back. "Jordan, It'll be okay. They just need some time to get used to it. It's not like me and Charlie. They didn't see it" Zen says softly. I nodded slightly and Zen climbed in bed next to me. Comforting me until I drifted off to sleep. I was still crying but I was grateful to have him there. If Zen hadn't been around I don't think I'd have made it through the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yep well here's part one of JayJay's story. As I mentioned there will be more from this character though I will most likely do other's first. I'm stopping here because I'm over my usual writing limit and this would be where a time skip would be put anyway. So It felt like the best place to stop for now)


End file.
